


God, He's so Pretty

by makeawishonoursorrylittlehearts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and angst if you squint but really, and really confused, i use a the 1975 song, my jam, please don't squint i want you to actually read this, supportive!yuuri, yuris kind of angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeawishonoursorrylittlehearts/pseuds/makeawishonoursorrylittlehearts
Summary: Yuri has a crush on his best friend and he cannot keep it in check enough to even hang out with said friend. It hurts when it shouldn't. Otabek could smile and Yuri would do anything, which is not right because he's Yuri Plistesky. He doesn't care for people. He doesn't open up. Yuri Plistesky does not have feelings, much less romantic ones. Yuri is just so confused, and he has no idea what to do, because this hurts. Yuri never knew love didn't hurt, he grew up with a fragmented family, but he didn't know it hurt like this. This is a good kind of pain but Yuri really can't stand it because it's still pain. Easily solvable pain, but the solution is behind a locked door and the key is Otabek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sayonara - Goodbye 
> 
> Otabek's name is probably spelt Otabeck somewhere, sorry - tell me and i'll fix it. thanks for reading + i hope you enjoy whatever this is.

"Hey, Yuri, want to come round tomorrow? I'm not doing anything, and the camp's having a day off." Otabek's voice sounds slightly different through the phone speakers, but it's still enough to make Yuri feel safe.

_No, no, that's not what I mean-_

"Sure. Where are we going?" Yuri cuts his thoughts off hastily, not wanting once again have to convince himself he thinks of Otabek as just a friend.

"Who says we're going anywhere? Oh, no, Adiya, get your claws off my arm-" Otabek's voice is muffled slightly as he pushes one of his (many) cats off himself. "Sorry, Yura, what was I saying?"

Yuri laughs, and earns himself a smirk from Mila. He sticks his tongue out at her before turning away. He doesn't need her remarks reinforcing his beliefs he may be in trouble.

"You were saying about going somewhere?" Mila is still smirking at Yuri, he can feel it. After he's finished talking to Otabek Yuri will throw some ice at her. Probably.

"Nice English. 'You were saying about.'" Otabek has a teasing lilt to his voice, and godammit if that isn't the most _adorable_ thing ever-

_No, no, nope, stop, can't hear you thoughts please shut up before you get me in trouble please and thank you._

"Shut up, you don't even come from England." Yuri jokes down the phone. "I've spoken english practically since I was born."

Otabek laughs. "If you call five since you were born, then yeah."

"Hey! That's when I became fluent. You're so rude, why do I even put up with you?" Yuri doesn't mean it though. He doesn't even have to put up with Otabek, he'd happily spend every last second of the rest of his life with him.

_No, you wouldn't, you'd spend those with Grandpa or something, shut up!_

Yuri sighs. He should just listen to reason, he's probably just spending too much time around Yuuri and Victor or something, or his hormones are just acting up-

_Don't kid yourself. You're 18, hormones are not a huge issue anymore._

"For god's sake!" Yuri spits out.

"... Are you okay?" Otabek is cautious now, and _why_ does Yuri hate how sad his voice sounds so much, _just_ _give_ _me_ _a_ _break_ _you_ _fucking_ \- "Yuri? Have you gone?" _Why does he sound so sad oh my fucking god-_

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine, Mila was just being annoying. I can come tomorrow, sure. Is there anything you want to do?" Yuri just needs to steer the conversation away from the source of his annoyance.

"Um, I don't know? I need some more skate guards, I don't think the ones I brought fit my skates." Yuri can sense Otabek's annoyance and winces.

"That's annoying, when did you get them?" Yuri can tell his voice is dripping with sympathy, and _why am I so emotive I must care for Otabek a lot right? Actually no he's just a friend shut up-_

Otabek pauses for thought, and Yuri can see him doing the cute little thing he does when he's thinking. "Hm, a couple days ago? It's not a big deal, I can just return them and buy some more - I've got the receipt." Mila is still smirking at Yuri.

Yuri has had enough of Mila being annoying. (He's not actually annoyed, but she doesn't need to know that.) He places the phone on the barrier of the rink and digs his toe pick into the ice. A small chunk comes out and Yuri picks the ice up, waiting to throw it at Mila. When she turns her back, he'll do it.

"-ri?" When Yuri lifts the phone to his ear again, he catches the end of his name. He scrambles to speak, not wanting Otabek to go.

_Of course, it's just because it'd be a pain to call him back, right?_

Jeez. Why is he finding it so difficult to agree with that statement? "Hey, sorry, I had to chip some ice away from the rink to throw at Mila. I'm waiting till she's not looking."

Otabek chuckles. "Come on now, Yura, that's a bit mean! Make sure not to hit her head." Ah, yes. Yuri kind of forgets that Mila and Otabek are friends. It's just because they don't seem like the kind of people who are really compatible. Mila's loud, and Otabek is rather quiet. _Except_ _when_ _he's_ _talking_ _to_ _me_ \- _no_ _shut_ _up_! "Do you want me to ask her to stop being annoying?" Otabek's concern is obvious, and Yuri realises Otabek probably doesn't want the two to fight. If he asks her though, Mila will know that the two have been talking and that Otabek cares enough to ask her to stop. Best not to.

"No, don't worry about it, I'll sort the old hag out myself." Yuri sneers.

"I am not old or a hag! Don't use 'unattractive words' Yuri Plisetsky!" Mila yells. She's deliberately copying Lilia, just to (yet again) annoy Yuri. Which, to be fair, isn't difficult to do. "Go back to talking to your bae!" She has a shit eating grin on her face. Suddenly, Mila begins to laugh. She's properly laughing, tears appearing out of the corner of her eyes.

Yuri puts the phone on speaker. "Hey, Beka, you might wanna hear this - Mila's gone crazy." Yuri skates over to where Mila is currently doubled over and prods her. "Oy, hag, what the hell are you laughing at?" Mila looks up at Yuri and glances between him and the phone, then bursts into laughter once again. "Hey! What's so funny?!" Yuri shoves Mila, and she falls to the ice. Still, this doesn't deter her and she continues laughing, sitting up to wipe her tears before standing once again and turning to Yuri.

"So I said-" Mila giggles again. "I said go talk to Otabek your bae, and then-" Mila doubles over again, and Yuri has to strain to hear her next words. "Otabae!" She yells out, probably not able to say much more due to laughter, before properly collapsing against the rink barrier. "Oh my gosh, it's perfect!"

_Oh my fucking god why the hell would she say that I bet I'm going to accidentally call him that now or something, fucking shit-_

"Right, very funny Mila." Otabek tries his best to sound unimpressed but Yuri can just tell he's been laughing. "To be fair, I'm quite surprised." Otabek - not _Otabae_ or whatever stupid thing Mila said - never really shows a huge amount of emotion. Around Yuri, he's probably the most open he gets. Yuri can't deny he's slightly proud of this achievement. Being the person to make the Hero of Kazakhstan open up and actually smile when they take photos for Instagram (which their followers immediately declare 'cute!!!') is nice. When Yuri first properly met Otabek he called him an asshole. To think that now, three years on, he is falling for that same person is laughable.

Mila grabs his hand and squeezes, eyeing the phone. It's not a gesture meant to hurt, simply to pull Yuri out of his mind. "Are you okay to do that, Yuri?" Yuri blinks as Otabek's voice comes from the phone speakers. He takes a moment to think back to their previous conversation before Mila lost it, and remembers that the two had plans to meet up. Yuri's cheeks flush before he rips his hand out of Mila's questioning grip.

"That's fine. Yakov actually wants me back, so I've gotta go - bye." Mila looks at Yuri, wondering why he made up such an excuse. He's normally on the phone to Otabek a lot, and even Yuri isn't going to deny that.

"Alright, have fun at practice. See you." Otabek hangs up, and the click of the receiver makes hurt spike through Yuri's chest before he pulls himself together and waves a hand at Mila.

"Shut up, Mila, I know what you're going to say, don't waste your breath." Yuri turns to look at her and she's... _concerned_? It's so unlike Mila to be concerned.  
She's always laughing, or smiling, or something, but she's never _concerned_. She just shakes her head and utters;

"Be careful." Her voice is dead serious.

Yuri scoffs. "I'm always careful."

"I wasn't talking about ice skating, Yuri." Mila catches Yuri's eye for a moment and holds her gaze, looking away only when Yuri does. The exchange leaves Yuri unsettled, almost as if she knows something he doesn't. Something personal, and right now he can't quite put his finger on what exactly might be bothering Mila.

\----------------------------------

"Wait, you're serious?! I thought you were joking! No way!" Yuri can't stop laughing. Anything Otabek tells him is interesting, or funny, or amazing, or -

_You're doing it again! He's a good friend and friends do not think about other friends like this! Pay attention but do not mess up!_

Yuri is almost constantly having to stop himself thinking things like this. He knows, really, that he likes Otabek. And not as a friend. It's just not something Yuri can escape from. The undeniable feelings of a crush have begun to manifest in Yuri's heart, and it's so confusing. Yuri knows Otabek doesn't like him. It's not a question of Yuri not being good enough, there's just no reason. Otabek likes girls, and Yuri is not a girl. He just needs to leave it, and this stupid crush will go away eventually.

"Would I joke about that?" Otabel smiles a soft smile at Yuri and he swears he could just melt, _is it getting hotter in here? Because like hot damn-_

Yuri pinches his thigh before that train of thought can get anywhere. "Ah, um, no? I just find it ridiculous that you ever dabbed on the ice. And you actually took the time to incorporate this into your routine? I'm impressed!" Yuri grins at Otabek, managing to just about save himself. It's the thought that he is so close to revealing his feelings - he could just stop, right now, and tell Otabek he's pretty sure he's in love with everything about him. But, of course, Yuri won't, because there's no point. Otabek doesn't like him, and he will have to deal with that. It'll hurt less, he knows. Living with a crush and having a friend is so much better than having a broken heart and no friend, right?

Otabek giggles. Who allowed him to be this cute? "Surely, you must have seen! It was a little dab, but it was sure there!" The two are walking through town with milkshakes. They've come from a shopping centre in St. Petersburg where Otabek managed to return his skate guards and buy new ones that will hopefully fit his skates this time. They did a lot of window shopping, and Yuri knows Chanel are releasing a big duffel bag with a leopard print soon so he wants to keep an eye on the shop. When Yuri dragged Otabek to the Chanel shop Otabek called Yuri extra, so Yuri hit him with a tiny fist and pouted. Otabek just laughed and called, "Come on Neko-chan!" Which made Yuri blush because _really_ , _at_ _least_ try _and_ _be_ _helpful_ _here_ _Otabek_!

"Hey, look, I got a tattoo there ages ago!" Otabek grabs Yuri's hand and points it in the direction of a rather posh looking tattoo parlour. "It's called SpeakEasy tattoos. It was the second camp I came and did, when I was 20."

Yuri raises his eyebrows in disbelief. Him and Otabek were talking by that point, why wasn't he told? Surely Otabek wouldn't forget to tell Yuri something so important as that? A sharp pain spikes through Yuri's chest before he remembers that he is not anyone typically important in Otabek's life, like a parent or a boyfriend -

_Stop stop stop for god's sake you're making this more painful than it needs to be!_

"Why didn't you tell me?" And _great_ , Yuri hates how possessive he sounds.

"I didn't know you that well. We were only just beginning to talk, and I wasn't sure if you even wanted to know. I'd tell you know though, obviously. I'd probably bring you with me, to be honest." Otabek looks away, his attention is probably caught by something, and then looks back to Yuri. His face positively glows, and it's so ethereal and beautiful that Yuri _cannot_. He simply turns, and pretends to look in his bag before turning back to Otabek once he is more composed.

"What was the tattoo of?" Yuri's genuinely curious, and _imagine if it's on his chest or somewhere and he shows me-_

Yuri squeezes his eyes shut and wills the intrusive thoughts to stop. God, why did this happen to him? Why did he, out of everyone he could choose, chose Otabek? Otabek is his best friend, and Yuri _really_ wants it to stay that way. But right now, being around Otabek, it's really hard to keep a level head when all Yuri wants is to be able to say Otabek is his because _dammit_  Otabek is so _pretty_ but he's also _nice_ and kind and Yuri has never met anyone quite as nice as Otabek. (Apart from maybe Katsudon, but that'd be like dating his dad and the thought makes Yuri shudder.)

"Yura? Are you okay?" Otabek places a hand on Yuri's shoulder and that's _really_ not helping.

Yuri stays in place for a few beats them slowly opens his eyes. Otabek is looking at him with concerned eyes, and his hand on Yuri's shoulder is gently squeezing just enough to let Yuri know that Otabek is there, and ready to help, but most of all that he is concerned. Yuri just stares into Otabek's hazel eyes. Hazel is a lovesick colour. Hazel is the colour of brown eyes when they are in light, hazel is the colour of pretty eyes which everyone aspires to have. Most of all, hazel is the colour you use to describe eyes you're in love with.

Suddenly, Yuri shifts and the tension is broken. Otabek removes his hand from Yuri's shoulder and moves back, surveying Yuri's face. Yuri realises how Otabek is only looking to make sure he is okay, and Yuri is once again reminded that Otabek is the epitome of caring and kind. Which does not help his current situation.

Yuri shakes his head and locks eyes with Otabek. "Don't worry, I'm fine. What's the time?" Yuri just needs to steer the conversation away from the source of his pain.

"No, Yuri, you always do this. Someone asks if you're okay, and you close off and shut them out, and it kind of hurts when I'm meant to be your best friend." Otabek sighs and locks eyes with Yuri. "Is there anything wrong I should know about? I do care, you know."

Yes. There is something seriously wrong. Yuri has a crush on his best friend and he cannot keep it in check enough to even hang out with said friend. It hurts when it shouldn't. Otabek could smile and Yuri would do anything, which is _not_ _right_ because he's Yuri Plistesky. He doesn't care for people. He doesn't open up. Yuri Plistesky does not have feelings, much less romantic ones. Yuri is just so confused, and he has no idea what to do, because this hurts. Yuri never knew love didn't hurt, he grew up with a fragmented family, but he didn't know it hurt like this. This is a good kind of pain but Yuri really can't stand it because it's still pain. Easily solvable pain, but the solution is behind a locked door and the key is Otabek.

"It's stupid. I'm fine. I should -" Yuri turns his phone on and sees the clock read '3:37 pm.' Which means he is really quite late. Like, really quite late. "Oh, fucking shit, Otabek I'm really late, for fuck's sake!" Yuri suddenly angrily explodes. "Yakov's going to be so angry, fucking-"

Otabek grabs Yuri and pulls him to his chest. Yuri's hands find themselves wound around Otabek's back and Yuri's not really sure what's happening. Otabek's arms are around Yuri, and they're so comforting that Yuri just melts against Otabeck, letting his weight rest on him. Yuri can just forget everything that's going wrong, he can just breathe, because suddenly he is safe. Being late doesn't matter - he's never missed practice before. Yakov will be angry, but Yuri can deal with that while he's safe here with Otabek.

"Come on, Yuri. You aren't fooling me. You can 'fall over' today in the market and take a day off. Yakov's probably too worried about the summer camp anyway to care that you're not in his lesson today. Please be calm. If you panic, I panic, and that's not a good thing for anybody." Otabek gently pulls away from the embrace and takes a dazed Yuri's hand. "We'll go find my car, okay?"

\-----------------------------------

"Hey, Yuuri. Could you pick me up from Otabek's? I need to get home, I've got homework to do." Otabek is leaning on Yuri, his arms over Yuri's shoulders and head resting on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri can feel Otabek's ( _really_ _fucking_ _soft_ ) hair against his neck, and Otabek's breathing is even. The room is bathed in a soft sort of atmosphere, and the sunlight coming through Otabek's window is a low dusk light. The 1975's 'fallingforyou' is playing softly in the background and Yuri feels safe. The undertones match the colours of the room, and Yuri can feel each lyric resonate through his body.

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you,_

Yuri kind of laughs, really softly. He doesn't think - he knows really. Now, he's pretty sure Otabek knows too, but that doesn't bother him as much as it would of done an hour ago. When Yuri had his little breakdown, Yuri knows Otabek read through the lines and found his own key, to his own door. And that's - well, that's good. That's really good.

"Sure, Yuri, what time do you need me to be there?" Otabek can hear the phone speakers too, due to his close proximity to Yuri, and he sighs. This tells Yuri that Otabek doesn't really want him to leave, and Yuri kind of forgets to breathe for a few seconds before he stutters out a small reply.

"Whenever suits, you don't have to hurry." Yuuri can _tell_  something has happened. Yuri's normally yelling at him to do something, or just generally _yelling_ , but this time he's calm - and with the words, 'you don't have to hurry,' Yuuri knows something has happened. He's happy - if it makes Yuri calm, that's great.

"How does half an hour sound? Victor's nearly finished here, so we can leave when he does and take you home then." Viktor has just finished now, but Yuuri wants to leave Yuri with Otabek because he knows that Otabek is doing something. When Yuuri first met Otabek, he wasn't really sure if he trusted him or not, but countless meetings and stories told by Yuri have proven his worries to be wasted breath. Otabek really does care for Yuri - the two are very in sync, and just the way Otabek looks at Yuri tells everyone all they need to know. Otabek's eyes follow Yuri a lot of the time, but not in a sexual way. They are just observing, and taking care of. It's almost like both of them are pivoting around the same axis, and Yuuri's really not surprised.

"Okay, thanks. _Sayonara_."

" _Sayonara_ , Yuri." The phone clicks and tells the two boys that they are alone once again, but neither are lonely. They have each other, and maybe they'll have a few battles to face, but that's okay. Because they're together. Together, and completely open and honest. Trust just floats around the two, and Yuri would trust Otabek with his life. Something he takes for granted sometimes, but it's still precious - probably more so to Otabek than it is to Yuri.

Still. Yuri's happy. Him and Otabek are together, in whatever comes next, and that's _completely_ okay.

\-------------------------------------------

Their fingertips fall away from each other. A sad smile is shared between the two, before Yuri is walking to Yuuri's car. Yuri can feel Otabek watching his retreating form, and it's quite comforting - someone's got his back. Yuuri's car is parked quite haphazardly in Otabek's small drive. The sleek black car sticks out and blends in at the same time, and Yuri knows Viktor chose this one. Oh, yeah, they have more than one car. Yuri's not quite sure why, they're together all the time anyway, but it's their money.

"Hey. Have a good time?" Yuuri greets Yuri as he steps into the car and closes the passenger door. Yuri throws his bag onto the back seats and relaxes into the leather seat.

"Yeah. But, Yuuri! I just don't understand!" Yuri groans in frustration.

Yuuri looks over to Otabek who is silently laughing at Yuri, then back to said person. "... What don't you undertand?"

Yuri groans again and falls forward until his forehead hits the dashboard. "God, he's so fucking pretty, it's literally _not_ _fair_." Otabek is having hysterics - Yuuri's window is down, so Yuri's remark is easily heard. It's hot in the summer, and he'd rather not boil himself. Yuri sighs again and sits back up, throwing a look in Otabek's direction. "Lucky he thinks I'm hot too." Otabek kind of stops, then his eyes widen marginally and he grins. His body language seems to say, 'Not gonna deny that.'

Yuuri laughs and starts the car up. "I'm sorry to break this up, but we really have to go. Yakov's pissed by the way." Yuuri injects a kind of apologising tone into his voice but he knows Yuri doesn't really care. He's riding on euphoria, probably. Getting no reply from Yuri, Yuuri begins to back out of Otabek's driveway. Raising a hand to Otabek in a goodbye gesture, Yuuri focuses his eyes on the road.

"No, but, seriously, why the hell is he so cute _who_ _allowed_ _this_ -" Yuri's voice gradually gets louder as he continues.

Yuuri can once again hear laughter coming from the house, as Yuri's smile grows just that little bit.


End file.
